Special Training
by Rizuki Satoru
Summary: Kita Bintang-ish- bisa menang lawan titisan surga bukan karena lucky atau mendukun. Tapi karena latihan khusus. Iya latihan khusus. Ini cerita kita, mana ceritamu? WARNING : Typos, bahasa gak baku, OOC, Keabalan level stadium akhir, dll. Don't like? Don't read!


**Disclaimer : Uta no Prince-sama bukan punya gue sayangnya, tapi punyaan sayuran Broccoli  
Cerita ini juga bukan punya gue sayangnya tapi punya utapri twitter parodi : orangengapung**

**Rate : Teen kali ya?**

**Warning : Typos, bahasa gak baku, OOC, Keabalan level stadium akhir, dll. Don't like? Don't read!**

**A/N : Karena writernya tidak mau diketahui oleh masyarakat setempat maka mas Ren memberi hasil karyanya padaku dan numpang nge upload disini. Cerita ini pure punya mas bencis, bukan punya saya.**

* * *

Oh, jadi lu kira kita-kita ini sukses menangin panggung versus titisan surga-itu majas Ironi loh- karena emang kita bintang paling-ter-_very-_oh-_so-bright _sampai tiap jalan orang-orang kudu nyiapin kacamata hitam biar nggak teriak 'silau _men'? _Nggak lu semua SALAH! Ini berkat latihan khusus-iye lu nggak salah denger!- latihan khusus! La-latihan khusus.

Jadi intinya lu bener-bener tertarik buat ngepoin cerita kita? Cerita yang kalau dirangkum-baru dirangkum ya- tebelnya ngalah-ngalahin buku si penyihir bercodet dari satu sampai tujuh series lengkap sama ensiklopedianya plus sekuelnya, prequel dan segala tetek bengek lainnya. Bagus! Itu artinya lu berani nunjukkin merah lu. Bukan, bukan merah berarti kolor, bukan juga mawar merah yang boleh ambil dari kamar si Bencis.

Dilaporkan khusus dari dari Ren, oleh Ren, dan untuk Ren yang langsung dipanggil waktu dia baru nelepon ojek buat mudik-yang kemudian disambut dengan amukan maha dahsyat karena jam tayang yang nggak kenal waktu-. Disinilah akhirnya rahasia kita terungkap, rahasia yang pengennya sih dimusnahkan, mirip buntelan kasus korupsi yang dibakar biar hilang tanpa bukti. Tapi dasar si bencis tukang gosip, begitu dikipas warna pink bertabur biru mulutnya langsung bochor-bochor. Nggak sadar apa, pink-birunya indon emang laku di _Japan?_

_._

_._

_._

_OtoToki's Part of Special Training~_

_Beware of this FULL-OF-MADNESS story! _Ini _pair _kita yang pertama. _Plus _yang paling ngenes! Tissu? Nggak, lu semua nggak butuh itu. Malah gue saranin, lu semua ambil _popcron _sama _cola _yang banyak sekalian._ Drama Queen maji absurd 2000%, genre_nya yang awalnya _friendship and romance _berubah jadi _ HURT/COMFORT, ANGST _sama _HORROR _sampai ada _warning character death_!Dan itu semua terjadi semenjak Rei dititah menjadi mentor _pair _paling banyak OTP-nya di Bintang-ish ini.

Awalnya sih semua 'biasa' aja. Rei masih suka cengegesan. Mottonya dimanapun, kapanpun, dan bagaimanapun yang penting senyum lebar 5 jari yang dikemudian diketahui bahwa selama 10 tahun kebelakang Rei menyimpan rahasia dimana ternyata gigi atasnya tonggos dan walaupun berhasil digiring ketempat semula tapi tetap saja bibirnya nggak bisa mingkem sempurna.

Walau sudah diberi penjelasan dengan baik-oleh senior yang lain dan sudah diwanti-wanti untuk tak melakukan cek dan ricek pada pihak terkait-, tapi hal itu tak mengenyahkan asumsi Otoya dan Toki bahwa si mentor mereka ini punya kelainan jiwa. Hal ini terlihat dari tindakan mereka yang sudah 1001 kali melaporkan peristiwa senyum-_pepsodent-_sepanjang hari milikRei ke RSJ sampai-sampai nomor mereka diblokir oleh pihak rumah sakit karena menganggu.

Awalnya semua kayak surga, kesana-ketawa kesini-ketiwi, disuruh cuci baju ketawa, disuruh ngepel ketiwi, dimarahin ketawa, dihina ketiwi pokoknya hahahihi terus. Coba kalau ini cerita cinderella, kasihan ibu tiri dan kakak-kakaknya bisa frustasi sendiri karena ada masokis numpang nonggol dilapaknya.

Sampai saat dimana Toki dengan beraninya menanyakan tentang hal tabu yang merusak perdamaian dunia-disusul wafatnya Toki ditangan teman-teman asramanya plus mentornya yang -sedikit-turut berpartisipasi.

.

.

.

"_Rei-senpai _dulu giginya tonggos?"

Hening.

Semua nahan nafas.

Rei pias.

-brut-

Ren buang gas-dibagian ini semua langsung kompak nimpukin Ren pakai kerupuk-

.

.

.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian-

Rei ambil tongkat _baseball _lengkap dengan paku yang tertanam.

Otoya mahat batu nisan.

Syo siapin kafan.

Natsuki telepon ambulan.

Masato beli kemenyan.

Cecil panggil imam.

Dan Ren beli gorengan.

.

.

.

R.I.P Toki(yem) Ichinose 02-08-2013

Keberanianmu akan selalu dikenang.

.

.

.

Sayangnya Toki masih bisa bangkit dari kubur dan _fanfic _berlanjut dengan kompensasi rubah _genre. _Bagai kutukan Mak Lampir yang dari jaman jebrot sampai sekarang masih kejar-kejaran sama Grandong. Otoya sama Toki selalu kena sial sepanjang tahun. Obatnya sih gampang, tinggal mandi di Sungai Gangga, India. Sayangnya, uang manggung ketahan pak Bersinar, hasil ngamen cuma recehan. Jadinya dompet mereka 11-12 mirip brambang, '_yen diwukak ngarai brebes mili*'. _Makan aja sulit, apalagi beli tiket pesawat.

Parahnya lagi semenjak saat itu kayaknya Rei tukeran jiwa sama Ran. Rei jadi bengis, Ran jadi feminis. Udah berkali-kali Otoya sama Toki kena pergok Rei-_sama-_embel-embel yang diberikan setelah tragedi berdarah yang menimpa Toki- lagi ngerujak berduaan yang disalah artikan menjadi maen pedang berduaan.

Otoya sama Toki mungkin nggak akan berkoar kalau hukumannya bikin lagu, latihan _pitch control, _belajar tari perut dan lain-lain tapi ini-

.

.

.

"Hafalkan surat piip- dan piip- dalam waktu sehari bersama artinya!"

.

.

.

Alamak! Sejak kapan perguruan punya pak Bersinar banting setir jadi pesantren? Dan semenjak peristiwa itulah setiap malam Otoya dan Toki berdo'a-

Bakal ada orang yang tiba-tiba nonggol sambil teriak, "KENA DEH!" Kemudian bilang kalau ini semua cuma lelucon numpang lewat.

.

.

.

_RenMasa's Part of Special Training~_

Siapa bilang latihan jadi idol gampang?

Siapa bilang punya mentor itu seenak kita punya guru yang ngebimbing kita biar bisa mendaki gunung lewati lembah?

Enggak! Dusta itu dusta! Apalagi kalau mentornya udah karatan kayak si Ran.

.

.

.

"Kek, ini nadanya gimana nyanyiinnya?" Ren bertanya pada rumput yang bergoyang.

"..."

Krik. Krik.

"Kek-"

Krik. Krik.

"Kek-"

Krik. Krik.

Ngeeeek!

'Amsyong budek! Mentang-mentang sudah tua jadinya telinganya udah nggak beres!' Umpat Ren dalam hati menyamaratakan nama mentornya dengan hewan-hewan dikebun binatang tanpa mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Ranmaru sedang memakai _headset _dikedua telinganya.

.

.

.

Dan dilain kesempatan-

"Kek, bisa beri contoh bagaimana cara melakukan gerakan ini?" Tunjuk Masato pada layar laptop didepannya yang menampilkan _koreografi _gemulai bikin sakit persendian untuk pentasnya diatas panggung.

"Aduh jangan sekarang! Pinggangku encok!" Tolak Ranmaru masih sibuk menempelkan koyo cap '_Hot-Beud' _dipinggangnya.

'Sudah tua sih, osteoporosis.' Bisik Masato dalam hati tanpa mengetahui bahwa semalam Ranmaru lelah bermain kuda-kudaan sama kak Ai.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itulah, Ran jadi suka kampanye petuah, 'Don't judge the book from the cover', sebab karena rumor yang diberitakan Ren sama Masa jadi banyak yang mulai mempertanyakan umur asli si Ranmaru. Kasihan memang, korban diskriminasi warna rambut. Hey! Rambut juga butuh kebebasan menentukan warna! Apalagi kalau bawaan dari lahir, masak iya Ran cat aja rambutnya jadi _rainbow _biar kayak badut?

.

.

.

Tapi yang paling bikin Ren sama Masato mrinding disko adalah fakta kalau Kak Ran berubah jadi feminis. Yah, mending banget emang daripada si OtoToki yang suka terlihat bolak-balik kamar Rei buat nyetor hafalan surat yang panjangnya minta ampun, masih mending keluar muka bebas darah. Soalnya nggak jarang Ren sama Masato ngedapatin Otoya atau Toki yang keluar dari kamar Rei dengan tongkat _baseball _nancep dipaku dikepalanya-dan masih menjadi misteri kenapa itu dua orang masih hidup sampai sekarang-.

Tapi ini juga udah najis tralala karena dikit-dikit maennya toel sana toel sini. Sama Ren toel-dan Ren nangis karena pensiun dari taman lawangnya sia-sia-, sama Masato toel-yang berakhir diuber sama suaminya Masato pakai katana 2 meter-, sama Rei juga to-eh dia kabur. Masih sayang nyawa katanya.

Walau_ ending_nya hepi karena mentor mereka akhirnya menambatkan pilihan hatinya pada si Robot unyu-unyu hingga Ren dan Masato terbebas dari niat maho-_wannabenya _yang dikalkulasi mencapai _elvove _ULTIMATE-condition tapi tetep aja selama beberapa waktu mereka dimentoring si ubanan ini-

.

.

.

"Lu selama ini belajar apaan dari si kakek?" Tanya si Ren menyambut datangnya _sunset _jingga dipenghujung barat bumi pertiwi tercinta.

Geleng-geleng, geleng-geleng, Masato menjawabnya dalam diam. Hanya gerakan kepalanyalah yang menjawab segala pertanyaan Ren.

"Lu?" Tanya Masato balik memandang sendu _roommate_ disebelahnya.

Merangkul pundak sang teman seperjuang-diiringi jerit girang para fujoshi-, Ren melemparkan senyum miris seraya menjawab-

.

.

.

"Nggak 'ngerasa' pernah belajar apa-apa." Ucapnya dibarengi tawa hambar, mata ungunya menerawang kosong matahari yang mulai terbenam. Menatap lurus pada masa depannya yang redup karena harus berurusan dengan mentor seperti Ran.

.

.

Jadi idol menyenangkan, tapi susah dijalanin, kutip Ren dari salah satu _quote _iklan terkenal sembari latihan sendiri sama Masato.

.

.

.

_SyoNatsu's Part of Special Training~_

_Ok, _sekarang kita ke _pair _ketiga kita. Ada grup cebol-ish disini-minus Natsuki yang yang katanya masuk jadi member _fanclub_nya aja- beranggotakan Syo dan Ai.

Kenapa dibilang cebol? Karena emang rata-rata tingginya-errr-kerdil?-Ren yang memberikan informasi selanjutnya diketahui tewas didalam kamar keesokan harinya-, pokoknya mereka tipe-tipe shota kesukaan tante-tante girang-sekali lagi minus Natsuki-.

Oh iya, ada rahasia loh! Ai itu bukan manusia, bukan alien, bukan juga makhluk astral. Dia itu ROBOT! Huum, robot! Dan gara-gara itulah pepatah dimana bumi dipijak disitu tanah dijunjung berlaku buat Syo dan Natsuki.

.

.

.

"$3Mv4! B350k k!t4 L4t!h4N j4M 5!" Perintah Ai kalem.

"APAAA?! Kamu ngomong apa kak?" Tanya Syo dianggukin sama Natsuki, sama-sama nggak mudeng.

"K4n kVBILAN9 bla bla bla woooos (suaranya makin mengerikan disini)"

'Mampus! Ini robot ngomong apaaaaa?' Jerit Syo dan Natsuki dalam hati kompak banget.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, tiap dimentorin Kak Ai. Mereka tak lupa membawa kamus lengkap 1 milliar 'Robotics ALAYERS Dictionary' lengkap sama _basic conversation _dan pulpen yang kalau buat nunjuk bisa ngeluarin cara bicaranya agar tak terjadi _misscomunication _yang disebabkan oleh perbedaan bahasa dan dunia ketiganya.

.

.

.

Lebih parah lagi karena pemahaman makan sama minumnya aja udah beda sama manusia-normal-.

.

.

.

"Kak Ai, makan yuk diluar?" Rayu Syo genit sambil kedip-kedipin mata perkara kelilipan.

"Boleh, aku yang traktir."

"ASYIIIIK!" Syo girang, Natsuki _harlem shake-_an.

Tapi kenyataan memang tak seindah khayalan _lalaland._

_._

_._

_._

_"_Kenapa kebengkel?"

"Tadi kalian bilang pengen makan-kan? Ini aku traktir. Oli kualitas super _plus _aki-akinya." Jawab Ai inosen.

'Kak, kita manusia, bukan kuda lumping.' Batin Syo sama Natsuki melenggos pergi meninggalkan Ai yang mabuk habis neguk 5 botol oli sekaligus.

.

.

.

Lelah, cukup lelah dimentorin sama robot satu itu. Tapi dalam jangka beberapa waktu latihan, cuma mereka yang ada hasilnya. _Result_nya? Tentu saja keahlian Syo dan Natsuki yang mendadak master dalam menguasai bahasa alayers, sarana komunikasi bareng Kak Ai yang berlaku sehari-hari.

.

.

.

Bagus! Makin nggak jelas aja dimana perlunya _special training_.

.

.

.

_Cecil's Part of Special Training~_

Tunggu sebentar!

Lu mau tahu kenyataan tragis nggak?

Kenyataan bahwa si Cecil di Bintang-ish nggak punya senior?

Kasihan dia, Camus masih jadi _most wanted _gara-gara kegep berduaan dirumah sepi sama anak pak Bersinar-ha! Dan lu pasti kaget kalau gue bilang anaknya pak Bersinar itu si rambut merah-.

Jadilah dia nggak punya _story(_atau memang karena _author _sudah nggak ada ide lagi)

Jadi isi ceritanya juga-

Putar. Putar. Putar.

Putar. Putar. Putar.

Putar. Putar. Putar.

Putar. Putar. Put-ah gue capek, gue kurungin aja gini ya (1000x), lu semua baca aja sendiri.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah penghujung cerita kita. Pendek? Biarin, asal lu tahu ya, ini sudah dirangkum dari rangkum-rangkumannya cerita. Dipotong sana-sini, dipangkas sensor sana-sini karena terlalu nista untuk diceritakan. Emang akhirnya menang tapi banyak efek sampingnya-

.

.

.

Otoya dan Tokiya, naik-turun panggung udah kayak zombie. Emang fisik dan suaranya tergembleng abis. Tapi tidak mentalnya yang terguncang sampai harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit RSJ karena setelah manggung mereka langsung _striptease _sambil lari keliling teriak, 'KITA BEBAAAAS!'. Ini nih yang namanya hukum karma, suruh siapa dulu doyan banget ngelaporin Rei ke RSJ.

.

.

.

Ren dan Masato, begitu turun panggung langsung dilarikan ke UGD. Maklum, tubuh mereka sudah tak kuasa menahan beban ini. Beban kudu latihan sendiri, tanpa ada mentor-Ran dianggap tiada- hingga mereka akhirnya _collapse _kekurangan cairan. Suruh siapa tak mengkonsumsi pocorosewot selama latihan berlangsung agar tak kehilangan ion tubuh.

.

.

.

Syo dan Natsuki, begitu turun panggung tiba-tiba diculik sama Megatron. Dua orang manusia yang disandera buat jadi jembatan penerjemah antara bangsa robot dan manusia. Kenapa? Jelas! Mereka berdua udah _expert _bahasa robotnya-dan mereka berdua tak pernah terlihat dibumi sejak saat itu-.

.

.

.

Cecil? Dia kembali ke kerajaannya sendiri. Setelah dipanggung putar-putar kayak gangsing nggak jelas berdampak eliminasi paksa dan akhirnya dengan kebijakan peyelenggara dia diterbangin langsung ke anakpolish demi terjaganya keamaan selama acara berlangsung.

.

.

.

"Jadi itu rahasianya lu semua bisa menang lawan si titisan surga itu?"

"Tentu, semua karena kerja keras, rasa persahabatan dan saling percaya!" Jawab Ren sok-sokan menghitung kelopak bunga mawarnya yang mulai gundul.

Jadi kesimpulan dari cerita ini-

_Moral Value: _Kerja keras, persahabatan dan rasa saling percaya dapat menghantarkan kita menuju gerbang kesuksesan

Amanat yang sebenarnya-(hening)- nggak ada amanat. Cerita ini murni dibuat untuk gaje-gajean. SEKIAN! ADIOS! AMIGOS! PERMISOS!

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

From UtaPri Parody Twitter Account - story by REN!

Mind to RnR?


End file.
